Semper Fi
by UACTrooper101
Summary: After stopping the invasion of hell itself, both Earth and Mars are safe. However, the Marine who saved everything now finds himself on another world in the face of danger yet again. It's a going to be a long mission.(Title Changed)
1. Chapter 1: Tougher Than Hell

Semper Fi

Author's Note: I've been thinking about how my story writing is. One day I'm in the process of writing one, then the next day I'm starting a new one. Now I'm going to make sure that this one will be my priority since the new Doom game is coming out. I'm going to play Doom 3 some more to get some information to use in this series. No spoilers, Enjoy!

Edit 12/20/2016: Title changed to Semper Fi and Kane's weapon loadout has been changed to fit the novels.

* * *

Chapter 1: Tougher Than Hell

Corporal John Kane looked through his helmet at the portal that was closed by the soul cube and wondered what to do now. He looked in the direction of where he came in and saw there was debris blocking the way out. Kane looked over his weapons, there wasn't a whole lot of ammo since he had to fight both the "Cyberdemon" and his minions. Such weapons he had were a Smith and Wesson M95 10mm pistol, a Winchester Model 209 Combat Shotgun, an MG-88 Enforcer, and a weapon he tried his best to conserve on...the BFG9000. Kane also had four fragmentation grenades but he didn't use them as much as the BFG and the rocket launcher he found in his final battle with the demons.

Right now John had plenty of ammo for his pistol, shotgun, and sub-machine gun. As for the other weapons he had only two rockets for the the rocket launcher and three batteries for the BFG.

Corporal Kane got out his SMG and walked over to the entrance that caved in during the fight. He looked at the rubble and wondered if he should start digging. Kane holstered his Enforcer and knelt down to start moving the obstruction, but little did he know that former UAC scientist Dr. Malcolm Bertruger, the man behind all of this, was standing three feet behind the unsuspecting Space Marine. He lifted his hands and muttered in a dialect that only the forces of hell would understand. What happened next was that Bertruger shot a green orb with an orange outline surrounding the orb (A/N: Think of the portals from Half-Life 1) directly at the the Corporal.

Corporal Kane didn't have time to react since he didn't notice Bertruger at first, but had managed to hear the crackling sound of electricity as the portal got closer. He turned to look in its direction but he was too late to try and dodge much less shoot the old man for everything he's done. The portal hit Kane square in his chest and he was engulfed in green light as he was sent to God knows where or even when for that matter.

As for Bertruger, he summoned another portal to take him back to the other dimension which was no less than hell itself. Before he entered, the Chief Scientist thought of the Marine and how much of a good fight he put up against all that was thrown against him despite the fact that the odds of one man fighting all by himself and emerging unscathed was seemingly impossible. "For a mortal, you've been a worthy adversary." Said Bertruger as he turned and looked in the direction of where the Marine once was. He raised his right hand to his head in the form of a salute and said, "Thank you, Corporal Kane. You've been very entertaining." Malcolm Bertruger lowered his hand and turned back to the portal and entered it without another word.

* * *

 _Three Hours Later..._

The airlock in the Exis Labs shuttle bay opened as the Phantom Class Dropship, the USS "Darkstar", began its descent to the landing platform which was also a teleportation device similar to the one in Delta Labs but much larger and capable of sending larger equipment including interstellar spacecraft. Although in it's prototype stages, it was not without use for Dr. Richard Meyers and his new assistant who was the sole survivor of his squad Bravo Team. This Marine was the one that helped Dr. Meyers destroy the teleporter in hell before the demons would use it reach Earth with how powerful it was.

The Marine succeeded, but this is not his story.

As Dr. Meyers and the survivor of Bravo Team were evacuated, along with various other survivors who were found hiding in maintenance shafts and offices throughout the base along with UAC Counselor Elliot Swann who was barely conscious when he was found because of his injuries, but managed to survive long enough for evacuation. As for Dr. Bertruger, there was no trace of him found by the rescue team Recon Zulu anywhere in the base.

No other survivors were found. Anyone not found was either listed as dead or missing according to the personnel files.

To Be Continued?

A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Mediocre? If you like it great. If not, well you know what I'm getting at. This will be a Doom and Sonic crossover if the title doesn't mean anything. Now I want all of you, the viewers, to vote in the reviews section on which world of the Sonic Universe this should take place in. The Archie Comics, maybe? Or the Sonic Boom plot perhaps? Make your choice or I will choose for you. K thanks, bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Mobius

Semper Fi

Chapter 2: Welcome To Mobius

Author's Note: How long has it been since I made this? IDK AND I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I'M FINALLY POSTING THE SECOND CHAPTER! I have decided to have this take place during the comics universe in the Post-Genesis Era after the World Shattered Crisis had ended. I also changed the title into something new. By the way the name John Kane is the name of the marine from the Doom 3 novels. Enjoy!

* * *

Corporal John Kane opened his eyes to find himself laying face down on...grass? He turned onto his back and sat up to find himself in the middle of a forest. The marine got to his feet and took his helmet off before taking a deep breath of fresh oxygen. Now the reason for this is because in the year 2109 the Central Senate of the Colonial Terran Administration, CTA for short, had passed a strict law requiring all plant and animal life to be preserved in designated observation facilities on Earth and the first interstellar colonies humanity had established in this era. The result of this was humanity was able to build more cities without the danger of harming the planet's natural environment and wildlife. All Kane wanted was just a taste of fresh, unrefined oxygen from the atmosphere these trees and plants were generating.

All of a sudden he felt the presence of eyes watching him from behind. The marine turned and what Kane saw left him speechless even though the spiky blue creature also appeared surprised from the look in it's green eyes.

Although Kane would have shot this blue hedgehog-ish demon he decided to try a more subtle approach. He stood and slowly gestured with his arms that he wasn't holding anything. But then the blue creature did something Kane had not expected...it spoke to him. "Mind telling me how you teleported?" The creature asked.

For the first time ever since Hell arrived on Mars he spoke and said, "I don't know." The blue hedgehog just shrugged before saying, "Well alright, maybe Sally or Tails can figure it out. By the way my name is Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog and I'm the fastest thing alive!"

To Be Continued?


End file.
